Liara T'Soni
'' "You were marked by the beacon on Eden Prime - you were touched by working Prothean technology. That is why I find you so fascinating." '' Dr. Liara T'Soni is an asari researcher who has spent the past fifty years of her life studying Prothean technology and culture, specialising in the Prothean extinction. She was born in 2077, and is 'only' 106 - little more than a child in asari terms - but she already has a great deal of insight into the Protheans and is a highly trained user of biotics. Liara bears the unique Asari Scientist class, which is similar to Adept but trades off the limited weapons training of an adept for tech abilities. She is also a potential romance interest for characters of either gender. Getting her companion achievement is quite tricky; you must do little more than the required Citadel missions before doing her mission and making her a permanent companion. Liara T'Soni is voiced by Ali Hillis. Talents * Throw * Lift (unlocked at Throw 6) * Warp * Singularity (unlocked at Warp 7) * Barrier * Stasis (unlocked at Barrier 5) * First Aid * Electronics (unlocked at First Aid 4) Class: Asari Scientist Liara has no Talents in weapons or armor, but can use Pistols and Human Light armor. Dossier After learning Liara is Matriarch Benezia's daughter, Commander Shepard goes looking for Liara to find out what she knows. Searching the Artemis Tau cluster, Shepard eventually discovers her suspended in a field of energy at the dig site on Therum in the Knossos system. The geth have chased her behind the barrier curtains, either to kill Liara or worse, capture her and force her to help Saren Arterius find the Conduit. After being rescued from the doomed ruins, Liara joins the Normandy and is subsequently available as a squad member. Her primary role in the main storyline is to use her telepathic abilities to assist with interpreting Shepard's fragmented vision, in order to discover Saren's plan and stop him in time. She was quite taken back by Shepard's revelation of the Protheans' extinction by the Reapers, but felt it could be possibly true, as there was remarkably little evidence of the Protheans - as if something or someone didn't want anyone solving this mystery. Liara does not relish her role as Benezia's daughter and has shied away from her mother's life as an important figure in galactic affairs. Benezia's position meant Liara faced high expectations from everyone, and she chose a career in archaeology to escape the pressures of being the daughter of such a prominent figure. Because of her work Liara spends most of her time alone. She is quite shy and not used to lying, a trait Ashley Williams is tempted to take advantage of ("Want me to ask about her sex life? Might be illuminating -") Liara is viewed with suspicion by the rest of the Normandy's crew because of her connection to Benezia, but she has not actually spoken to the matriarch in many years. However, she knows her mother well enough to be astonished to discover she is working with Saren, and does not believe she could be truly aiding him of her own free will. Shepard can talk to Liara about her mother and discuss what reasons Benezia may have had, as well as asari culture in general and the misconceptions surrounding Liara's species. Liara often exclaims "By the goddess!" implying that she is a devotee of the goddess Athame rather than following siari, the mainstream asari religion. It is also revealed through conversations with Liara that she does not know who her 'father' is; only that she was another asari, which is apparently frowned upon among the asari and might contribute to Liara's behaving like an outcast from society. It is speculated that whomever it was did not wish to be identified due to the social stigma surrounding reproduction between two asari and the 'pureblooded' offspring. Whatever the reason Benezia never revealed the identity of her partner to Liara -- whether this is important enough to be explored further in future installments is unclear. As a result Benezia raised Liara alone (not unusual among asari due to their long lifespan). From an early age Liara became interested in the Protheans, seeing them as wondrous, mysterious figures who fascinated her. Liara initially becomes drawn to Shepard because the commander was actually touched by Prothean technology on Eden Prime. Unfortunately Liara is used to being alone for long periods of time, and (as she confesses) always seems to say something embarrassing around other people. When Shepard makes a joke about Liara sounding like she wants to dissect Shepard in a lab, Liara gets flustered and claims she only meant Shepard would make an interesting specimen for an in-depth study - "no, that's even worse!" Afterward, Liara discreetly looks up Shepard's service history to learn more, worrying about making a fool of herself if she asks the commander directly. Her scientific interest gradually becomes a romantic attraction that Shepard can choose to pursue. Even if Shepard has other romantic interests (which is possible due to the fact Liara can be recruited quite late in the game) Liara still cares about the commander, sympathetic to the nightmares Shepard suffers because of the visions from the beacon. Liara is very compassionate - she even feels sorry for Saren because he's losing his mind to indoctrination. But she is used to defending herself because of her work on remote digs - sites often raided by privateers for artifacts - and in combat she makes a formidable ally due to her near-complete focus on biotics. If Liara comes with Shepard to Ilos, she, unlike the other squad members who find the planet rather unnerving, is fascinated by it (which is to be expected given her interest in the Protheans). She never expected to actually set foot on Ilos, and hopes to return after Saren has been dealt with. She becomes very excited once they descend into the bunker, wondering what secrets are hidden inside - the other squad member reminds her that they are there to stop Saren and that she can save the sightseeing for later. After Vigil has given his message to Shepard, Liara wants to stay and talk to the VI for a little longer, saying this might be their only chance to learn what Vigil can tell them about the Protheans. Shepard can offer an opinion on Liara's sense of priority. Noveria After landing on Noveria, Gianna Parasini mentions to Shepard that Matriarch Benezia is visiting Peak 15. If Liara has been recruited but is not present, a squad member will suggest that Shepard bring her to confront her mother or possibly talk her around. Be advised that doing so could easily jeopardize any companion/ally achievements you are attempting. If you do bring her along you are rewarded with extra dialogue, and upon regaining her true self the Matriarch confides that she has always been very proud of Liara, calling her "Little Wing" before expiring. Liara mourns her mother, but takes some comfort from the fact Benezia tried to stop Saren, however the attempt turned out. She chooses to remember Benezia as she once was, and as Shepard has the option to tell her, the matriarch's strength and intelligence live on in Liara. Missions and Assignments Find Liara T'Soni is Liara's personal mission to rescue her from Therum, which must be completed to gain her as a party member. Video Conversation with Liara H92TO1b-y4Y&fmt=18 Category: Asari Category: Characters Category: Biotic Category: Squad Members